The burger fair
by Almosegosum
Summary: Sleepy Sasuke wants a burger, so they go for a burger... things happen. YAOI!


My fourth story, This will be a oneshot, since I am not able to finish anything longer. Maby one day I will find the will to finish the longer ones.

I dont own these lads.

* * *

the darkness in the car was not oppressive, in fact it was the very opposite. it enveloped the young man that sat in the back. his suit matched the black of the expensive private-jet class leather that made the drive so comfortable. Sasuke liked the comforts his money afforded him. he had chosen solitude instead of companionship, and so excelled in his current business endeavors. but with solitude came loneliness. so he filled his life with things. not useless things, but things that he liked. he chose this car, not because it was the mot expensive model, but because he had dreamed of owning one from his high school days, when his parents did not want to give him pocket money because there was nothing to give. whilst he thought of days gone by he heard the almost silent motors of the divider activate, opening the back of the car to the front where his driver and his pa sat.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry. and so is Juugo, so we thought that maybe we would be able to get us a little somethin somethin, just to get rid of the munchies. Whadda you say." the red headed PA was acting very strange, probably because she had not slept in three days.

Karin was an strange individual, she had a mind that was nearly unmatched in the faculty of memory, she was like a talking, breathing calender. he had threatened many a time to replace her with a Siri, but he did not have the heart. he may be considered a bastard, but he had a soft spot for orphans, one was allowed to be messed up if you watched your parents burn to death in front of you.

"its fine Karin, and Juugo- you don't have to wear the hat at night, its just to impress the board members. get anything that is not Mcdonald's, a and if you can find me a soft serve." he gave them a small grin, before closing the divider again. they where all tired. a little something to eat before turning in for the night- or a few nights seemed the best plan anyone has had in a long time.

he should not be eating sweets, but there was something about a soft serve that made his cold heart melt and made him feel like a kid again, the irony was not lost to him. he loosens his tie somewhat, not to much should the paparazzi have found out that this is his car and start to stalk him. apparently they now went after the rich and not just the famous. he could not see why someone would want to document his life. it was not that exciting.

he felt the motor switch off and looked thru the tinted glass. he was met with a bright lit up sign of a clown with the bright embossed words "Burger Fair" positioned below it. a small smile found its way to his face. he heard that friends where the best things in the world, but these two would be sufficient.

the passenger side door opened and from the car skipped a redheaded young lady in a short business skirt and a frilly blouse. Sasuke looked at the clock and saw that it was two minutes past eleven. the thought that why the business would still be open flashed thru his mind, but then he heard Karin happy squeal and deduced that she had just bribed the owner to stay open for a little bit more.

the parking lot was empty save for the large black car they where in. a few meters away there was a lamp. it produced a soft glow across the area, the car being just in the radius of the light. the door slammed again and the partition slides away. before it reached the bottom the car shook slightly and when it reached the bottom he was met with Karin's face.

"Sasuke, would you like a cheese burger or just a ham burger? and you should choose between a chocolate, vanilla, lime or a strawberry milkshake."

"I'm not very hungry, maybe just a small cheeseburger or even-" he was cut off when Juugo's door shot open and he flew out, next moment he talked someone to the ground, there was a grunt and the silence. this was broken by a loud scream that was definitely male. Juugo slowly got up and made his way away from the car with the screaming young man. Sasuke snorted slightly at the nerve of the paparazzi, thinking that they could get past Juugo.

he looked back at Karin and said that he would like a cheeseburger and a lime milkshake. both whom had kind of ignored what went on outside where startled when there was a soft tap at Sasuke's window. when he looked outside there where three people standing there. Juugo at the front and behind him a man with silver hair, and a boy with blond hair. the most shocking thing was that Juugo looked like a small boy. not literally, but he had the look of a small puppy that was scared of his owner and awaiting punishment.

usually he would have let down his window and asked what was wrong, but Juugo looked so sad and scared that he got out immediately, not a moment and Karin was next to him. He really had a soft spot for these two.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke's voice was cold as he directed his glare at the two behind Juugo.

"i am sorry Mr Sasuke, i did not think clearly, i thought that he was an assailant, and your safety was my only concern, please forgive me!" the usually giant man seemed near to tears. this was the first time that he was not absolutely perfect. His parents had been killed when he forgot to lock the door on his way out one nigh. He was fourteen, and wanted to play with his friends. He was obsessed with not disappointing Sasuke, or anyone for that matter. He did not like making mistakes.

"Juugo, get behind me, and don't worry, I'm sure that this misunderstanding will be sorted out within moments." he looked towards the blond that was slightly behind the old Grey-haired man. he looked like he really wanted to say something, but the old man kept on sending glares at him.

"Look, i know that little Naru here may have caught your body guard off guard, but he could have really hurt him, but i think that a small apology and a small token of faith would be sufficient to make little Naru forget all this situation." the blond seemed to loose the last of his cool, and his face pulled together for what could only be loud, Sasuke noticed that it was kinda cute.

"PERVERT-OLD MAN! stop trying to extort money form the rich guy. You asshole! it was an accident, and no I'm not going to fake a bloody injury so that you can sue him! Why does everyone want to use me." the fact that the blond could say all that with one breath meant he could probably hold it for much longer. As Sasuke's mind went to the gutter, the silver haired man hit the blond over the head.

"You wanted to extort money for Sasuke-sama?! You fucking asshole! And you almost made my Juugo cry! You know what? FUCK YOU! I'm going to sue the shit out of you! How do you like that HUH?!" Karin always was a little rash. Reminds me of the blond, kinda.

"Look sorry, OK. The old man is just a pervert. He needs money to publish his porn, since no one wants to publish It for him. I have read it, and its kinda good. I was forced to read it, but the imagery is very vivid. It only had straight couples so I would not know it was as hot as he said it was, but I did not like cringe away from the excess of lady taco." The blond pouted at Sasuke, whilst cringing away from Karin's glare.

"Juugo, have you apologized to the dobe?" Sasuke made sure to deepen his voice further than normal, going into ladies cream their pants mode. He could almost see the shiver going down the blonds spine.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. I have apologized, the apology has not been accepted or declined so far." Juugo seemed to slowly become his confident self once more.

"and?" Sasuke looked into the blonds eyes. The blond shifted slightly and then blushed.

"Its fine, and to show that there is no hard feelings, anything you eat here tonight is on the house, my treat!" the blond smiled and Sasuke felt he was in need of a little awkward shifting.

You cant do that, dumbass! This is my diner! If you think that I will let you…." the silver haired man was cut off by the blond.

"I am trying to keep your sorry ass out of jail you pervert-old man! This man probably has the power to demolish this dump and build and proper restaurant without you having a say in anything, so you better start groveling!" the blond seemed to be very sincere in his attempt to save this foolish pervert. Maybe the boy and he was related.

"I do not grovel like you. If I went to prison, I would make most of those pussies my bitches! Just because dressing up as a schoolgirl and getting on your knees and barking for it comes naturally too you, does not mean everyone likes to beg, even if it is for mercy. I am not scared of this little prick. Look at him. Look how he is eying you. He probably wants to rape you in that car of his, and then make his merry way off to where he came from. You can see that he is the kind that uses people. I just wanted to return the favor!" the old man was almost  
out of breath.

"just because your best friend turned out to be a complete ass, taking all your money and making your wife become a alcoholic gambler, does not mean all businessmen people are asses. He might be a very nice man, whom would only rape me a little, and then call in the morning whilst not cheating on me with a fucking human brow!" the blond seemed to become very emotional about this subject.

"Kid, I know that fucking red-head hurt you bad, BUT IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DISS ON MY WOMAN! and that snake in human skin was not my friend!" the two looked as if they would come to blows soon.

"Ahem, could you two please quiet down. You are scaring Juugo. Tell you what, you take our order, we pay for it. Tomorrow I let it slip that this is my favorite restaurant. You alter your prices, making it stupidly expensive. You get a shitload of customers. Then you can publish your book, and show that snake- whom I am pretty sure of who you are talking about- that you are better than him. Karin will make an appointment for your wife my psychologist, don't worry about payment, he loves porn, so you could just pay him in it. Oh and if the blond served me well tonight, I would like to have his size, so that I may order a schoolgirl outfit, should we meet again." the whole group of people stared at the Uchiha.

"You would really rape me a little?" the blond seemed to be very red in the face, but he had an excited twinkle in his eye.

"i don't just rape, I date as well. And if you are half as interesting as I think you are, you will become Mrs. Uchiha. But first I would like to take you out to dinner, at a proper restaurant." Sasuke added his smirk, making the blond almost fall over.

"You know Blondie, you are kinda a bit of a slut…. I like you!" Karin then grabbed the blond and hugged him. Juugo smiled slightly and then pulled Karin back to him. The old man gave Sasuke a handshake and said something about using this situation in one of his books. The one and only "yaoi- paradise". the blond smiled and made his way to the raven haired businessman.

"I have a fox costume too." he kissed Sasuke's cheek and went to go make the cheeseburgers and milkshakes.

* * *

R&R pls!


End file.
